


Miracles

by literal_trash_can



Series: Kagehina Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama-centric, bit angsty but nothing bad, i mean it has a good ending so, kags and hinata wil go out eventually just chill, kags is such a bab, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_trash_can/pseuds/literal_trash_can
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama didn't believe in miracles. Kings don't need miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

Kageyama didn’t believe in miracles.

He might’ve, once upon a time. He never really gave much thought to anything but volleyball in junior high though, especially something he couldn’t prove. Even so, his volleyball mindset usually resided on how his teammates continually disappointed him. They had to move _faster_ , jump _higher_ , meet his expectations and his alone. Keep to the beat of Kageyama’s drum or face the consequences. He kept his attitude that way for a long time, not planning on changing it. For them to keep up with him now, he considered, would be a miracle.

Then came his coronation.

He was officially declared a malevolent dictator, a malicious tyrant. _The King of the Court_ , abandoned by his kingdom.

And to Hell if it didn’t hit him like a goddamn bus.

 

*****

 

The following summer came and went in a haze, not that Kageyama cared. He still practiced of course, but the his crown weighed him down significantly. Failing the entrance exam for Shiratorizawa didn’t help, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Even he could understand that he was far too wrapped up in regret, far too terrified of being seen as untrustworthy. He knew he should just step back and look at things from a different angle. But the same thoughts always followed him, never faulting or flickering, never letting him forget. The thoughts manifested themselves as soft whispers, “ _King_ ”, as the image of no one receiving his set forever imprinted in his mind, as nightmares that woke him in the middle of the night from which he’d have to silently cry himself back to sleep. There was _so much remorse_ and nothing to do with it.

So Tobio carried it. He carried it discreetly but surely, since there seemed to be no way to truly escape it. He appeared normal to his family, if not a little quieter, but it’s not like he could tell them. It was his fault, he had to take responsibility. Sometimes, however, on nights where guilt wouldn’t let him get the rest he so desperately needed, he wished he could just run-- no, fly. He wished, more than anything, to be able to take flight and leave his regret to rot on the earth, feel the weight of his crown and robes drop with gravity as he soared above the clouds, weightless.

That, Kageyama thought, would be a miracle.

But kings don’t need miracles.

 

*****

 

Karasuno had been more or less what he’d been expecting. Dull classes, chatty students, an unholy amount of homework. What truly caught him off guard, however, was the yell from the gym entrance, surely heard for miles around.

“HOW COME YOU’RE HERE?!”

Oh, wonderful. Just _peachy_.

A vaguely familiar head of bright orange hair caught his attention after his failed attempt to land on his feet from being disturbed mid-serve. He could remember him now-- the little guy he’d beaten last year who threw a fit at him, promising to beat him someday. The boy, in and of himself, wasn’t intimidating. The only reason Kageyama bothered to remember him was that fierce determination he’d seen in the shorter’s eyes. He had never hesitated or lost hope during their match, not once. _The game’s not over yet._ Even after he lost, he was determined to beat him. Kageyama found it annoying.

 

*****

 

The next few months were full of learning names, practice, milk boxes, and Hinata’s official new name, “Dumbass.” Getting along with Hinata was more than just another chore for Kageyama, especially when he also had to deal with stupid Tsukki. Tobio’s focus and passion for volleyball were the only things that kept him sane during practice while Nishinoya and Tanaka were hollering on the other side of the gym, the latter with his shirt swinging over his head. Kageyama didn’t necessarily dislike anyone on the team (besides Tsukishima and Hinata of course). He actually looked up to his senpais, especially the third years. He did his best never to snap at them, although Suga almost got kicked in the gut trying to break up an argument with Hinata and him.

But gradually, he noted, he felt less hostile towards his teammates. They became a part of his daily routine, Daichi’s yelling, Yamaguchi’s and Asahi’s apologizing, and Hinata’s lunchtime chatter becoming as natural as the noise outside his bedroom window. He and Hinata had started eating lunch together about two months in, and Tobio didn’t hate it nearly as much as he acted like he did. Hinata was one of the only people who didn’t cower away from or despise Kageyama. Regardless of how loud or excitable he was, he was only one who had a bit of perspective of the view from under the crown. Tobio learned about Hinata as well, hearing him talk about his sister or mother during lunch when he bothered to pay attention. Kageyama was glad. Not that he’d admit it, even to himself.

Things stayed relatively normal for a few weeks then, Kageyama actually beginning to enjoy practice more and more each day. Still bickering, still “Dumbass,” he felt that he was finally becoming part of something he didn’t know he needed, something he’d tried so carefully to make but always shattered-- a team.

Then, one day, it happened.

Kageyama set the ball to Hinata the way he was accustomed to, the way that would make Tsukishima throw a “Great job, King” at him. He almost regretted the toss, until he glanced behind him to see Hinata in mid-air higher than he’d ever seen him, hair pushed back from running, arm back and ready to spike, his eyes closed.

_His eyes closed._

Kageyama saw it all in a moment. He saw Hinata’s black, shiny wings spread. He heard the wind that lifted him, lifted him above the clouds, above the world. To fly. To see the view from over a tall, tall wall. Tobio heard his crown drop to the ground, his robes thrown aside-- he was weightless. And he could _see_. He could see what he couldn’t with his royal title upon him, he saw what he’s never seen before. A spark, maybe a flame? No, a light. A shining light like a sunrise or seeing sunlight bounce off of Hinata’s hair.

And in that moment of Hinata’s soaring, Kageyama swore that he, himself, could fly.

_Smack._

And it was a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> ill be trying to write a fic for each day this week cuz i need the damn practice good lord ive lost control of my life help


End file.
